


Hinderances.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drunkenness, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: An idiot cannot believe it shares living quarters with another, some girl who has lost it. That same girl clings to the idiot, desperate for someone to feel genuine.But, with loose words we say to so many people now... there's no point in committing. Drink in your fantasy and try to acquire it, you ill intentioned fool.





	Hinderances.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a fic that made fun of love. If you're hurt while reading this, don't you suppose you knew what was coming?

Living within neon lights and the cheers of those who eat up false people. everyone is a hypocrite. Hunting down each other as if it's a dog eat dog world... how common. Another night of being the common host for men and women alike, there's ringing in her ears still as the smell of home comes in. Cul finds it difficult to cancel the noises of previous events, but alas she must move on. Woo hoo! Home sweet home.  
  
It's nice and all until you smell smoke that whips around similar to a side in its own silk. Irritated, she already knows which idiot has come to the same home again. Locking the door and moving an empty bottle onto the table, the hostess decides to explore her own home to find it's new inhabitant. She rolls her eyes at who's stupidly on the couch of the living room, laughing as if there's nothing else to do.  
  
"H..hiii Cuuul..."  
  
Gumi sounds so stupid, the hostess can't help but scoff.  
  
"Mind explaining how you got here?"  
  
There is no need for the latter to explain how she got in, the duo have been friends since elementary school. Gumi and Cul are each others only friends, connections with others burned out. It is unknown how Gumi still stays wide awake in her drunken state, she's too confusing.  
  
"Weeelll... I just wanted to stop by.. hehe... I missed yooou..."  
  
Somehow, she has the decency to sit up and pat a spot on the couch. Impurity and half hearted drunk behavior, good and bad. Cul has many reasons to stay away but Gumi seems so lonely, fragile. She takes the spot and focuses on the features of her friend, sweat is one common observation. She is the mixture of bloody, fiery and bitter booze.  
  
"Aww... Somethin' wrong, Cul? Ya look... depressed. I don't like it one bit!" Shaky hands fumble with the silky cloth of Cul's suit, the latter can only gently swat them away from her. She didn't like the warmth rising to her face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong..."  
  
The touches made her heat up for the fact they're coming from a childhood friend. Another, she hated it because Cul doesn't like accepting that fact she has come to enjoy Gumi. Every single bit of that girl, there's love behind her words as the years have gone on.  
  
"Okay. Just know I'll always be here... for you only!" Her laughter is adorable, it's similar to a schoolgirl after her crush only waved and left. The stress of today won't be coming today, it's just a day off to chill and be at home with the one who makes it all right.  
  
"...Pfft. Yeah, okay. Now, tell me why you're really here."  
  
"Just wanted to see you... I missed ya. I... I can't stand being without ya."  
  
Cul hates the fact that Gumi sounds like she's confessing. It's so stupid confessing when you're drunk, she wants to scream 'why do you love me?" but she can't. It'll expose her and it'll be lose-lose.  
  
"I hope your drunkenness isn't speaking for yourself. If it is, you won't live to see tomorrow."  
  
No matter how many times you change yourself, you're still you. There's no way to rid of yourself, as there is no way to rid the bitterness inside Cul. Nor is there a way that you can take booze out of Gumi for more than two days.  
  
"You're the same as ever, Cul... there's so many things to like about you, your bitterness..."  
  
Gumi places her left hand over Cul's right hand on the couch, the cocktail of wanting to mess around and blame it on your drunkeness. What a horrible move it is. But we do it everyday, don't we? Making fun of people for falling tricks, asking people out for jokes. We're all hypocrites and you know it.  
  
"I'll sacrifice anything to you... my liver and booze... don't you know what this means, Cul?"  
  
That heartless feline smile sweeps over her face and the latter can only become disgusted. She knows this trick like the back of her hand. When you know someone for so long, you understand what and why they do this and that.  
  
"No. We won't get together. I'm a hostess and you're a job-hopper, plus bar-hopper. Our lives just do not go well. I do not trust you with myself." Cul slaps Gumi's hand away again, gritting her teeth. While being friends for years is nice and all, it's just annoying when they try to love you.  
  
Cul feels disgusting. A woman is trying to lure her into a trap, drunk. Gumi is just like those at the club, they want you for your body, not the heart. Making you stuck on loose words that are said to anyone, directed at anyone, you begin to forget how special those words are.  
  
Gumi can't tell how she feels, but she feels cracked in half. What was a joke turned serious, now she's even more confused as drunkenness begins to fade. She doesn't even know how Cul's day went to gain this reaction, more sweat piles onto her face.  
  
"W...Whaha... Cul..."  
  
She feels ashamed, looking away and retracting her hand. Fear is setting in, she feels as if she messed up. But her intentions were bad, but they would be good in the end. Oh, that spin of emotions and our moods.  
  
"I hate that you can say terrible things with a straight face. You're an idiot, you know. Getting drunk and coming over here, how do you still have an I.D?"  
  
At this point, Cul is just going off because it's an equal and opposite reaction. Mess with feelings and you get critical words, but you understand this person and their bitterness. Even if the entire world hates that person, you're drawn to love them.  
  
Just like how we're drawn to those with boring trash surrounding them. People who we 'love more than anyone else in the world'. It's amazing how we accept those words while knowing they'll be false, we really are a whole bunch of hypocrites.  
  
"Your injuries will never heal."  
  
The positions have been switched, Gumi's cowering away and trying to hide in the couch. Cul stands above and glares below, her hands curled into fists and shaking. It's a terror to be Gumi, trying not to get hurt by the only one you love and trust.  
  
Yes, everyone in the world is an idiot in many shapes. People just don't want to accept it, some do because they hate themselves. Those same people do nothing productive to help themselves, are they worthy of love? Do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to be a nice person?  
  
  
"Gumi. Don't say shit like that to me or anyone else ever again."  
  
"W-waha....Wahaha.... O-okay..."  
  
"I hope that you aren't enjoying this. Your... enjoyment is always disturbing to deal with." She's cooled off for now, but won't hesitate to start up again. Just as she's getting off Gumi and the couch, the end of her ponytail is tugged.  
  
Turning around and untying her ponytail, she huffs.  
  
"What is it now, Gumi? I have work tomorrow."  
  
Gumi seems nervous, her cheeks pinker than before and tapping her fingers together. She's sitting up now, gaining composure slowly.  
  
"I know y-you just said you didn't want to include yourself in my... likes. B-but can you do just a bit for me? Please?" She's trying something new, puppy eyes. Irresistible , surely. Maybe she'll do it!  
  
Cul's hand comes up to tilt Gumi's chin up, the dim moonlight makes it seem as if this is a dream. Gumi cannot express the waves of utter excitement from this simple action, getting antsy already. It's stupid to indulge in this, but the idea of it brings happiness.  
  
"I can't believe this at all. I hate you, truly. Yet, as you spoke before... I have come to accept you." Cul feels weird, the raw emotion in Gumi's eyes and the shivers from one action. She wants to unfurl it at this moment, but that rage earlier would have been for nothing.  
  
"C...Can you do a bit... m-more? I-I swear I'll sleep out here!" Her left leg is bouncing, excited for more. That silly crush from years ago is coming apart and building into reason, she wants the latter in a way that idiots want each other.  
  
"What else do you want? There's nothing for me, I could just leave you here as I do. I don't have to please you and whatever you want." A lie with a straight face, adverting gaze.  
  
Gumi sighs, leaning back in the couch and frowning. She's craving now, but it would make her feel disgusting after. Gross, no one wants her besides Cul. She's the only one she'll ever need, right?  
  
"P-please... say some words... Cul..."  
  
Cul furrows her brow, sighing and turning around. She can't tell how late it is, but sleepiness is coming around the corner. Waving her hand goodbye, there's a loud huff.  
  
"Even still... I'm not going to love you, Gumi. But the idolized me will. Just know you won't get what you truly want, the suit will separate us." Heading off into the dark hallway, up the stairs and unlocking a door. It feels so good to strip down to your bare self and snooze, so peacefully and free of stress.  
  
Gumi finds herself wishing she could be like Cul. So bitter and cold, yet akin to booze, fiery and bold. But there are so many flaws that come with that. Flaws come with everything and she's realizing her mind is short circuitnig about those last words.  
  
"S-she... S-she knows..."  
  
Giving up and laying down, she's defeated in more senses than one. Her reward for being here was just to see Cul. Not to be yelled at or exposed, not to be given a short burst of pleasure and reward. Just to see. But of course, her drunk self ruined it.  
  
Maybe tomorrow would be different... where she could whisper and tell Cul everything. But would she even listen?  
  
Sleeping people can't answer that. Nor can dead people, neither can idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense overall. I think these types of fics are hard to find because people write romance so often. I am sorry for spelling errors.


End file.
